Lips of an Angel
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Torn between two lovers gives it a whole new meaning. Melissa Knowles comes home to Charming after graduating college. Seeing her ex brings back all those old feelings, even though she's with someone. What is she gonna do? Rated T for language. R&R!


A/N: Yo what's up? I told ya'll that I had a few SOA stories marinating in my dome. I think I may have a few more. I thought of this one a week ago, but it took me a minute to think about how I wanted to start it. Right now, I'm on a little "Juice" kick. I love him! He's funny and super sexy. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Jax Teller will always and forever be my number one guy on the show or any show for that matter, but I do have a few stories with more Juice in them. So... there you go, for all you Juice fans! And don't forget to R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
The Beginning:

Yay! I'm so excited! I, Melissa Knowles, just graduated college with a 4.0, after being at USC for the past four years, I'm going back to Charming! Of course, I'd go visit when I was on Christmas break or other breaks I had, but I can't wait to go home. I'm done with the college thing, and yes I had fun and yes I'll miss my friends, but I graduated as soon as possible. I got my diploma and I'm so ready to leave this place.

* * *

I was born in 1982 and I had a big sister, who was a few years older than me, named Tara. Growing up, I don't think we'd ever got along and I remember a couple fights we've had. But I mostly hung out with my best friend Holly and her brother Jordan, who lived down the street from me. As soon as Tara got into high school, she started dating Jax Teller, who was a part of the towns motorcyle club, named Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO, and she kept getting into trouble.

Tara suddenly got a conscience and took off to Chicago. She broke Jax's heart. I mean, she does all this stupid shit with him, getting arrested, becoming his old lady, and getting that crow tattoo on her back, then she just up and leaves? Leaving Jax and I behind. Well, since she was being a think-for-herselfer and I had nowhere to go, I moved in with Gemma and Clay for a while. Then our father died a few years later, in 1999, I was only seventeen and a senior in high school.

After Tara was M.I.A, I became closer to Jax, the club, and Jax's family. Gemma would tell me all the time that, I'm the daughter she's never had and always wanted. Chibs says the same thing too, since he's not in contact with his own daughter, but that's his wife's fault for being such a bitch to him. Either way, I love Chibs as if he was my father and I know he loves me as well.

The day Jax and I told Gemma that we were dating, she jumped for joy and threw a huge party at the clubhouse. I thought it was a bit much, but she was very happy for us. We dated for a few years, then one day, I caught him cheating on me with some stupid tramp. I was devestated. Jax tried to apologize, but I wasn't having it, he hurt me too much. It was a long and painful few years after we broke up, because I was around him all the time, and it didn't help that I was working with Gemma at the auto shop, since Jax was working there too.

In the spring of 2004, someone caught my eye. His name was Carlos Ortiz or Juice, is what they called him. He was a Prospect at the time, trying out to be in the club. Jax had a huge problem with me and Juice hanging out all the time and when Juice finally asked me out, Jax was beyond livid. Both of them got in a few fist fights, but as far as I know, Jax got over it and let me and Juice be together as long as there was one stipulation to our relationship: I would never be labeled as Juice's old lady, because Jax said that he'd put a bullet in his temple.

After I enrolled into USC that fall, Juice promised he'd visit me all the time and he did, when he wasn't doing any 'club' business, and we've been together off and on for the past four plus years. But the only thing that I'm not looking forward to when I get home, is the fact that Tara is back in Charming. I guess she went to some college over in Chicago and became a doctor. Jax's druggie ex wife, Wendy had their son Abel, ten weeks premature, and Tara made damn sure that she was his doctor. From what Juice and Gemma tells me, Jax and Tara are somewhat back together. If I know Gemma, I know for a fact, that she is not a happy camper. Honestly, neither am I.

And now, me and Holly are waiting for Juice and Chibs to come pick us up from our dorms.

* * *

"When are they supposed to be here?" Holly asked me, as I walked into the room.

"Juice just sent me a text and they should be here in a little while."

"Well, they're going turtle speed." she whined.

"Chill out, Holly... they'll get here."

"Fine." she pouted.

I laughed, then said "What's the rush? You got a hot date that I don't know about or something?"

"No... I just miss home."

I nodded. "Me too."

"So." she started. "How come Half Sack isn't coming?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Why? Are you hot for him?"

"I dunno." she smirked. "Maybe."

"No... the correct answer is yes." I paused. "You want him, don't you?" she didn't answer me, she just looked away, so I shook my head. "Anyway, is Jordan gonna be at your house?"

"Why?" she made a face. "Are you hot for my brother?"

I gave her that 'yeah right' look. "No, I was just wondering... so you didn't have to be alone, when we get back into Charming." I paused. "Because I'll be with Juice."

"Oh." she nodded. "I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Riiiiiiight." I rolled my eyes and went back to packing my things, as she was laughing.

About a half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I looked over and as I was about to walk up to open it, Holly rushed passed me and said "I got this." then as she opened it, I smiled. "Hello boys." she told Juice and Chibs as they walked in. "Come on in."

"Hello Ladies." Chibs smiled, then gave me a hug. "I missed you, Love."

I nodded. "I missed you too, Chibs."

He let go, then Juice scooped me up in a hug, twirling me around in circles. "I'm so glad you're coming home and staying."

I giggled. "Me too, Babe."

"All right." Chibs started. "Let's get this shit in the van."

As Juice let go, he said "Sack is here... he's waiting downstairs."

I quickly glanced over at Holly and she had a huge grin on her face. I chuckled, then said "Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

A/N: Um... I have no clue when Juice became a part of the club, so I'll just wing it, and make up my own date. I'm sure if it was said when he joined, it probably would have been longer, but since I don't know... this will have to do, for now.


End file.
